Season 4
Season 4 is the first post-high school season of Beverly Hills, 90210. About While maintaining essentially the same formula in season four that's driven the previous seasons, things definitely grow up and heat up now that the gang has started college. They're all attending school together (of course), the fictional California University. Andrea decides against Yale and Brenda makes her way back to Beverly Hills quickly after a disastrous attempt at returning "home" to Minnesota. While Brenda's return and Andrea's decision to stay in Beverly Hills seems not only inevitable, but essential, it's interesting to note that season four is the final year featuring all original cast members. It's also the year the tone of the show most abruptly changes, making way for the much more grown up and sexier seasons to come. For these twentysomethings playing teenagers, the shift from high school to college allows them to relax a bit into their characters and really show off their acting chops. As in the years before, issues rule the storylines here and while we've got some repeat offenders (infidelity, date rape, racism, drug use), there's also plenty of fresh material that these actors clearly have fun with (anti-Semitism, pregnancy, campus scandals, and newly discovered siblings). Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Recurring Cast :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor :Wesley Allen Gullick as Willie :Matthew Laurance as Mel Silver :Jennifer Grant as Celeste Lundy :Matthew Porretta as Dan Rubin :Paul Johansson as John Sears :Joshua Beckett as Josh Richland :Cress Williams as D'Shawn Hardell :David Gail as Stuart Carson :Dina Meyer as [[Lucinda Nicholson|'Lucinda Nicholson']] :Mark D. Espinoza as [[Jesse Vasquez|'Jesse Vasquez']] :Tracy Middendorf as Laura Kingman :Nicholas Pryor as [[Milton Arnold|'Chancelor Arnold']] :Scott Paulin as Professor Randall :Kathleen Robertson as [[Clare Arnold|'Clare Arnold']] :Kerrie Keane as [[Suzanne Steele|'Suzanne Steele']] :Noley Thornton as [[Erica Steele|'Erica Steele']] :David Hayward as [[Kevin Weaver|'Kevin Weaver']] Guest Starring :Mark Kiely as [[Gil Meyers|'Gil Meyers']] :Michael Cudlitz as [[Tony Miller|'Tony Miller']] :Katherine Cannon as Felice Martin :Robia LaMorte as Jill Fleming :Wendy Benson-Landes as Darla Hansen :Julie Adams as Arlene Beevis :Jennifer Guthrie as Katie Destable :Rachel True as Jan Myler :Haylie Johnson as Cousin Lindsey :Brooke Theiss as Leslie Sumner :Kari Wuhrer as [[Ariel Hunter|'Ariel Hunter']] :Peter Mark Richman as [[Lawrence and Vivian Carson|'Lawrence Carson']] :Claudette Nevins as [[Lawrence and Vivian Carson|'Vivian Carson']] :Angela Visser as Nina :Christine Elise as [[Emily Valentine|'Emily Valentine']] :Ryan Brown as Morton Muntz :Joe Greco as Joey Bussichio :Bess Meisler as [[Rose Zuckerman|'Rose Zuckerman']] :Marga Chavez as Teresa Vasquez :Bruce Solomon as Kenny Zuckerman :Nancy Fernandez as Nadine :Jed Allan as Rush Sanders :Brandon Douglas as Mike Ryan :Jack Armstrong as Mike Ryan :Jason Carter as Roy Randolph :Pierre Epstein as Eddie Co-Starring :April Peterson/Arielle Peterson as Erin Silver :Zachary Throne as [[Howard|'Howard']] :Melissa Christopher as [[Rosie O'Toole|'Rosie O'Toole']] :Robert Leeshock as [[Keith Christopher|'Keith Christopher']] :Ted Hayden as [[Dr. Pettey|'Dr. Pettey']] :Andi Chapman as [[Angela Rhodes|'Angela Rhodes']] :Don Calfa as Mr. Pitts :Michael Macdermott as Dylan :Paul Collins as [[John Bardwell|'John Bardwell']] :Jennifer Crystal Foley as [[Deborah|'Deborah']] :Patrick Fabian as [[Charlie Dixon|'Charlie Dixon']] :Sean O'Bryan as [[Charlie Dixon|'Charlie Dixon']] :William Wellman Jr. as [[Dr. Rubin|'Dr. Rubin']] :Alexandra Kenworthy as [[Mrs. Rubin|'Mrs. Rubin']] :Todd Bryant as [[Artie Devers|'Artie Devers']] :Kathy Evison as [[Kathy Fisher|'Kathy Fisher']] :William S. Taylor as [[Dean Trimble|'Dean Trimble']] :Christy Botkin as [[Alice Stooker|'Alice Stooker']] :Victoria Fischer as [[Janet Cherno|'Janet Cherno']] :Laurel Moglen as [[Sherry|'Sherry']] :Christian J. Meoli as [[Pablo|'Pablo']] :Vanessa Lee Asher as [[Renee Montaigne|'Renee Montaigne']] :Jason Todd Majik as [[Peter Salas|'Peter Salas']] :David Youse as Tom Trivia *Season 4 only comprised two summer episodes, as opposed to the previous two seasons having been prefaced by a summer season during hiatus. Photos :Season 4 (BH)/Gallery Episodes Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Seasons